Experience by area (DXHR)
This page is dedicated to revealing the exact amount of experience points awarded during different phases of Deus Ex: Human Revolution with the goal of obtaining the most XP as early as possible. For a list of inventory equipment locations, refer to this article. Abbreviations The different types of XP Bonuses are being abbreviated in order to save some typing. *GTD : Getting Things Done *COM: Completionist *MAN: Man Down, including all related bonuses, as well as Hunk of Junk. If not stated otherwise, every Man Down is regarded as a non-lethal takedown for 50 XP. *GHO: Ghost *SMO: Smooth Operator *HAC: covers the hacking bonuses Script Kiddie, Grey Hat, Black Hat, L33t Sk1llz and Master Hacker including individual data store XP bonuses. *EXP: covers the exploration bonuses Traveler, Explorer, Pathfinder and Trailblazer *EBO: Scholar (Ebook) *SIL: Silver Tongue *TOT: Total XP of a sub-section. Further abbreviations: *DTD: Double Take-Down. Ghost / Smooth Operator bugs There is a bug in the recent build 1.2.633.0 where (among other things) some Ghost and Smooth Operator bonuses may not be awarded to certain players (see this video for an illustration). The details about causes and occurences are not clear. However, it seems clear that it has to do with save game files of former playthroughs. It is strongly recommended to remove all save game information before starting a new playthrough. For PC users, the files are located at .../Steam/userdata/*UID*/28050/ . For affected Console users, creating a new profile for each playthrough seems to be the way to go. All the GHO and SMO bonuses listed on this page are confirmed. If you're not getting a certain bonus, you're most probably affected by the bug (unless you really don't know what you're doing). Introduction - Sarif Industries Although there is no HUD displaying it, all the enemies during the intro level yield XP. There are some situations where you can not avoid killing someone in order to get more XP. So if you're going for the Pacifist achievement at the same time, you will not be able to get all of the listed XP bonuses. *MAN(180): 9 Enemy invaders. Takedowns or non-lethal neutralizations aren't possible, so you get a maximum of 20 XP per kill. Section XP = 180 Sarif Industries - first visit Since we can't get any praxis points in this stage we cannot hack any of the (L2+) devices and should leave them all for later, including AJ's own computer terminal (L3). *GTD(150) : Talk to Pritchard about the retinal display. *EBO(200) : On Pritchard's desk. Book 1 of 29. *EXP(200) : Vent in the helipad service access area. *GTD(150) : Board the Chopper. Section XP: 700 Sarif Manufacturing Plant If you feel like really milking every drop of xp out of the game, you can leave some of the enemies conscious until later for double-takedowns. Refer to the talk page for further details on DTD's. There are no weakened walls in this map. Part I - Enter the Complex *MAN(200): 4 enemies in the courtyard. *EXP(100): Vent on the roof. *GTD(200): Enter the main building. *GHO(500) Part XP: 1000 Part II - Free the Hostages *MAN(750): 15 enemies before hostage room (5 in loading hall, 3 around recreation area, 2 at reception, 4 in factoring labs, 1 in storage room 01). *EXP(200): 2 vents: locker room / hostage room. *HAC(50): door (L1), bomb (L1). *GTD(400): Save the hostages (secondary) Part XP: 1400 Part III - Find the Typhoon The first praxis kit can be found lying on the ground after descending to the server room level. *MAN(445): 8 enemies (1 in the camera corridors, 2 in head office, 3 in main room, 1 in storage room 02, 1 in storage room 03) 1 turret before server room. *EXP(200): 2 vents: storage room 02 / turret corridor. *EBO(200): Inside security terminal room. Book 2 of 29. *HAC(150): door (L1), terminal (L1+100). *GTD(250): enter the server room. *GHO(500) Part XP: 1745 Part IV - Deal with Zeke Talk to Josie and Greg Thorpe (outside) at the end of the map to trigger a side mission later on. *MAN(250): 5 more enemies (no take down here, because not enough XP by that time - verify: it's possible to have 2 praxis at this point. verified: did nothing at Sarif HQ after 1st arrival and was short by 175 xp. exploring vent system near helipad should be enough). *EXP(100): Vent inside restroom. *EBO(200): Room before Zeke. Book 3 of 29. *HAC(275): 11 hackable terminals (L1). (11th at the very end). *GTD(750): Rescue Josie (secondary). *SIL(1000): Persuade Zeke to let Josie go. *GTD(1750): Deal with Zeke. *GHO(500) *GTD(250): (probably for having saved the hostages). *GTD(750): Board the chopper. Part XP: 5825 Section XP: 9920 Sarif Industries - second visit Use alle praxis points to upgrade your hacking augs and hack all the locked doors and terminals for decent bonus xp. Do not hack your own computer yet, wait until the next part. The helipad storage door also can not be hacked yet. *GTD(1000): Give Typhoon to Pritchard. *GTD(1000): Meet with Sarif. *COM(500): Go to my office, accepting Lesser Evils *HAC(700): 11 office doors (8xL2, 2xL3, 1xL4), 1 computer (L2) in office 32. Again, do''' not hack your own computer yet.''' *EBO(400): Office 25 and 27. Books 4 & 5 of 29. *EXP(200): 2 vents: office 25-27, office 32-34. (100 each) Section XP: 3800 Detroit City - first visit Things become 'a little' complicated due to the size and complexity of the area, as well as freedom of choice, so all individual bonuses are written down in a walkthrough-like fashion. Accept the side mission Motherly Ties as you exit Sarif HQ. Southern Detroit & LIMB Clinic thumb|right|300px|Video Walkthrough - Southern Detroit & LIMB Clinic *EXP(100): Jump on the dumpster in the Mysterious Informant alley east of Sarif HQ. *HAC(275): Garage door (L3+200) in the same alley. **EXP(100): Enter the garage. *EXP(200): Atop a "balcony" across the street of Sarif HQ entrance. *EXP(100): Small area behind bus station in front of Sarif HQ. *HAC(350): Door (L4+250) at the top of the giant billboard next to the LIMB clinic. **EXP(200): Jump out of the window at the end. *HAC(50): Garage door (L2) across from Convention Center. **EXP(100): Enter the garage. *EXP(100): Vent inside Convention Center *GTD(1000):Meet with Doctor Marcovic (inside LIMB Clinic) **EBO(200): On a table in the back hallway. Book 6 of 29. Part XP: 2675 'The Alley' thumb|300px|right|Video Walkthrough - The Alley 1/4thumb|right|300px|Video Walkthrough - The Alley 2/4thumb|300px|right|Video Walkthrough - The Alley 3/4thumb|300px|right|Video Walkthrough - The Alley 4/4 *TOT(2075): Southern Downtown Apartments (Detective Chase's building): **COM(100): Locate Detective Chase's building. **COM(100): Meet with Detective Chase. **HAC(25):Greg Thorpe's apartment (L1). **HAC(50): Safe (L2) behind picture frame. **HAC(575): Go back to Sarif HQ and hack you own computer (L3+500). **HAC(125): Hack the helipad storage door (L5). **EXP(100): Enter the helipad storage. Return to Thorpe's apartment. **COM(750): Meet with Greg Thorpe, completing One Good Turn Deserves Another. **EBO(200): Inside the bedroom. Book 7 of 29. **HAC(50): Safe (L2) behind picture frame.(again) *TOT(275): Eastern Downtown Apartments (accessed via the roof): **HAC(150): Apartment door (L2+100). ***EXP(100): Enter apartment. ***HAC(25): Computer (L1). *TOT(3550): Western Downtown Apartments (via the gate at the base level): **HAC(250): Gate (L2+200). **EXP(200): Jump on top of a gate from a tree. **EXP(100): From the gate, walk to the far right end. **COM(300): Locate Tindall's Apartment building. **HAC(125): (ground floor) Tindall's apartment door (L1+100). ***COM(300): Gain access to Tindall's Apartment. ***COM(300): Investigate Tindall's Computer. ***MAN(50): Angry customer aka 'Junkie'. **HAC(25): (1st floor) O'Malley's apartment door (L1). ***HAC(100): Bedroom door (L4). (Did someone just say 'beep' ?) ***EXP(200): Enter bedroom (and be not blown to pieces). ***HAC(50): Computer (L1+25). ***HAC(75): Safe (L3) behind picture frame. **HAC(375): (2nd floor) 'Chop Clinic' apartment door (L5+250). ***EXP(200): Enter apartment. ***HAC(200): Bedroom door (L2+150). ***EBO(200): On the desk. Book 8 of 29. ***HAC(25): Computer (L1). ***HAC(375): Cage gate (L5+250). ***EXP(100): Enter the cage. Don't forget the praxis kit. **EXP(200): Access the roof of the building. *TOT(1625): Northern Downtown Apartments (via escape ladder, enter second floor by breaking window) **HAC(150): (2nd floor) first apartment door (L2+100). ***EXP(100): Enter apartment. ***HAC(150): Computer (L2+100). ***HAC(75): Safe (L3) behind picture frame. **Seurat's Apartment ***EBO(200): Inside bedroom. Book 9 of 29. ***HAC(400): Safe (L4+300) on desk. **(3rd floor) Gang apartment ***MAN(125): 2 MCB gang members. Upgrade the Reflex Booster for your first double takedown. ***HAC(75): Bedroom door (L3). ***EXP(300): Enter bedroom. ***HAC(50): Computer (L2). *COM(100): (south end) Meet with Tindall. Offer to help him. *COM(100): (north end) Locate the two dealers. *MAN(125): Double takedown the 2 dealers. *COM(750): Neutralize the 2 dealers. *HAC(125): Garage door (L5) behind the dealers. **EXP(300): Enter the garage. **HAC(350): Laser terminal (L4+250). *EXP(100): Crawl through the damaged fence to the north. *COM(100): Return to Tindall. *COM(100): Obtain security footage. *COM(1000): Return to Carella, completing Lesser Evil. Part XP: 10625 Progress through the central metro station to the eastern part of Detroit. Eastern Detroit thumb|300px|right|Video Walkthrough - Eastern Detroit Enter the sewers via the manhole to the left after exiting the metro station. Upgrade Punch Through Wall. *EXP(200): Weak wall (west). *HAC(75): Police Basement door (L3). *EXP(200): Weak wall (south). Exit sewers through southern exit. *HAC(50): Police back entrance door (L2) on rescue stairs. *EXP(100): Climb the rescue stairs all the way to the roof. *HAC(125): DMPD garage door (L1+100) **COM(100) Locate the DMPD storage unit. **COM(300) Find all evidence related to the case. **HAC(75): Safe (L3) on table. *EXP(300): Reach the breaker box inside the lightning corridor. Exit through the north door. *EXP(200): Get behind the barricade west of the lighning corridor northern exit. Part XP: 1725 Police Station Regarding bonus XP, there are 2 different ways to finish the main mission objective: # SIL(1000): Reach the morgue freely by convincing Haas to let you in. # GHO(500)+SMO(250): Reach the morgue without permission, staying undetected. The bonuses of methods 1. and 2. are mutually exclusive. In either case, none of the NPCs inside the station yield any XP, even if hostile. So even if you lose the persuasion game on purpose (Life Lesson +100) and follow method 2, it is still 150 XP behind method 1. The door to the morgue and one laser panel will turn green once you persuade Haas, losing their hacking bonus. We have to make sure to hack them beforehand, so go back and take the sewer entrance. *HAC(50): Malfunctioning laser terminal (L2). This one would actually stay on. *HAC(75): Morgue door (L1+50). *HAC(50): Laser terminal (L2) securing door leading to the upper levels. Exit and reenter the poilice station through the main entrance. *COM(100): Go to the police station lobby. *COM(100): Meet with office Wagner. *SIL(1000): Convince Haas to let you in. *TOT(2900): Basement. **GTD(1750): Retrieve the neural hub. **HAC(850): 2 alarm panels (L3+100), 1 security hub (L2+200), 1 computer (L2+200) **EBO(200): On the coroner's desk. Book 10 of 29. **EXP(100): Vent between stairs and holding cells office. *TOT(1525): Ground level. **HAC(1100): 6 computers (1xL1, 3xL1+50, 1xL1+200, 1xL2+250), 2 doors (L2), 1 security hub (L2+100), 1 alarm panel (L3). **EXP(500): Frezell's office (200), reception office (200), vent (100) in men's restroom. *TOT(2500): Level 2. **COM(300): Locate Captain Penn's office. **COM(750): Investigate Captain Penn's Computer. **HAC(750): 2 computers (L2, L2+150), 1 security hub (L3+150),1 alarm panel (L3), 2 doors (L2), 2 laser terminals (L2) **EXP(700): Leboef's office(200), Penn's office (200), vent (100) behind offices, armory (200). *TOT(2100): Level 3. **COM(300): Locate Officer Wagner's office. **COM(750): Investigate Officer Wagner's office. **HAC(350): 4 computers (3xL1, 1xL1+100), 3 doors (L1), 1 alarm panel (L3). **EXP(700): 3 vents (left, right, roof acces, 100 each), 2 offices (200 each). *COM(300): Obtain information from Officer Wagner (lobby). Part XP: 10700 Northern Detroit & Derelict Row Things are fairly non-linear at this stage, and you'll be forced to do some serious backtracking compared to the areas before. You may want to enter Derelict Row and neutralize all opposition before receiving either mission pertaining to it, so you don't risk your GHO or secondary objective bonus. You can also deactivate the antenna before receiving the mission for it (you'll get a little chat with Sarif on how you outsmarted Pritchard). Whether you wait for the mission to be official or not, you will be rewarded with the same amount of XP. Talk to Jenny Alexander and accept Cloak & Daggers. *COM(100): Meet with O'Malley (behind police station) *HAC(50): Garage door (L2) in southern alley leading to 'The Alley'. **EXP(100): Enter Garage. *COM(1000): Return to Cassandra Reed. *TOT(1425): Own apartment. **HAC(125): Secret stash (L1+100). **EXP(100): Walk to secret stash. **EBO(200): Night stand. I don't count ebooks anymore ;) **GTD(1000): Use your computer to analyze the hub. *EXP(100): West of the Chiron building, inside a container in the dead-end. *COM(100): Retrieve O'Malley's package. *EXP(100): Roof of building accessed through escape stairs in alley opposite of the Chiron building. *EXP(200): Top the of fire stairs across the same roof, above the weak wall, where the last set of stairs is broken. Jump Enhancement helps a lot, or even required. *COM(100): Locate the MCB Gang's hideout. ('The Alley') *MAN(250): 2 DTD's on the 4 gangsters. *MAN(50): Knock out a gangster in the same room as Double-T => do not use Punch Through Walls *COM(100): Knock out Double-T. *COM(750): Neutralize all MCB opposition. *COM(300): Locate O'Malley's apartment. *COM(300): Find at least one piece of incriminating evidence. *COM(750): Meet the Mysterious Informant. *COM(100): Go to Derelict Row. *EXP(200): Deep shaft in the South-West end of Derelict Row (Entry point through fire escape & weak wall in northern detroit). *EXP(300): Shaft with crates/vent shaft leading to the Rocket Launcher *EXP(200): Sewers - cache sealed in the walls (with Praxis Kit inside) *COM(750): Locate the DRB weapons cache. *EXP(100): Weapons cache area. *COM(100): Identify O'Malley's weapon shipment. *HAC(75): Door to the vent-and-powerlift tower, only from the outside. *EXP(100): Enter the hobo area (Northern-most part of Derelict Row) *COM(1000): Return to Jenny, accepting the follow-up mission. *COM(750): Remain undetected while in DRB territory. *COM(100): Go to O'Malley's apartment. again. *COM(300): Neutralize O'Malley. Talk to O'Malley, listen to his offer, decline, then take him down. Everything else awards only 100 XP - but accepting his bribe will give you The Take trophy). *COM(1000): Return to Jenny (moved inside 'The Alley'). *EBO(200): Inside the long building (Derelict Row). *HAC(75): The antenna (L1+50). *GTD(2500) Locate and shut down the antenna. *GHO(500) *GTD(1000): Go to the helipad in Derelict Row. (Leaves area) *MAN(1050+): 12 enemies (and counting) **Street: ***5, one DTD confirmed, one to be confirmed. **Other buildings: ***Crossbow corridor: 2, confirmed double take-down ***Punch-though-walls tower, 2, no take-down. Don't use Punch Through Walls if looking for Pacifist. An explosive (grenade or rocket) carefully aimed or simply shooting the wall directly with a gun will bring it down but only knock out the guy behind it, not kill him. Can then get Takedown XP from the 2nd guy and explorer XP from dropping down shaft) ***Vent-and-powerlift building, 2, double takedown to be confirmed **Main building : ***1 at the entrance of the main building. ***2 further inside, easy DTD if performed while they're talking. **Courtyard: ***1 playing with phone while another one is pacing up and down; one confirmed take down when they cross each other; ***2 near a firebin, confirmed DTD. ***2 others members, DTD to be confirmed. **Long building: ***3, one confirmed DTD **Antenna building: ***1 in front of the entrance (don't punch the walls). ***3 at the gound level, DTD possible for the 2 on the couches. ***2 at the antenna level, easy DTD if performed while they're still talking. xxx XP to be continued… Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Walkthroughs Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Walkthroughs